<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Love in the IKEA by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941477">[Podfic] Love in the IKEA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, IKEA, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chamyl's summary:</p><p>Prompt: IKEA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Love in the IKEA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946">Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl">chamyl</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Listen</b> to the podfic on <a href="https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Love-in-the-IKEA-by-Chamyl-eng6eg">anchor</a><br/>
<b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/w9eyckpvcx83w5i/GO_Love_in_the_IKEA.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p><b>Music:</b><br/>
<a href="https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro">Silly Intro</a> by Alexander Nakarada<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/">CC BY 4.0</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>